


safeword

by spa_ghetto



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sam Golbach, Character Study, Choking, Dominance, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Safewords, Top Colby Brock, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spa_ghetto/pseuds/spa_ghetto
Summary: "Tell me when, Sammy."
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	safeword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nova_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Raven/gifts), [goddess_of_time_and_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/gifts).



> look at me!! writing sexual content!! wow!!
> 
> i have never written anything like this before, and i'm probably going to regret posting this when i wake up later. 
> 
> SO feel free to be brutally honest with this. tell me if you hated it, really. i want to know whether this was good or not, because i honestly have no idea :)))) this is certainly out of my comfort zone writing wise.
> 
> i'm gifting this to Nova_Raven & goddess_of_time_and_magic because i'm most familiar with your explicit stories, and i feel like you guys can give good feedback. so you know, no pressure (i'm kidding. kind of).

Colby Brock has two sides to his personality. There’s the version the world sees: breathtaking looks, dazzling smile, beautiful laugh, and a heart of gold. He’s a role model, an influencer, and honestly, the best boyfriend a guy could ask for. He is sweet and always thinking of others. He wants to entertain and make people smile. 

Then there’s the version only Sam sees. It’s the side hidden away and reserved for their bedroom. Once the door shuts, the nice guy slips away and a sexy dominance takes over. 

He’s rough, ripping Sam’s clothes off, digging fingernails into his hips, kissing him until his lips are red. He’s eager and demanding, shoving the blond to the bed and climbing on top without a moment’s hesitation. He’s selfish, claiming Sam’s body with bites and bruises. He’s dirty, whispering degrading names into Sam’s ear and teasing him as he slips one finger, then another into his awaiting hole.

Colby wraps a hand around the blond’s neck. At the same time, his cock is inching into Sam, agonizingly, teasingly slow. He loves taking his time at first, mostly to listen to his boyfriend whine beneath him. It makes his heart race. He adores his current position, hovering over his flustered partner, hand around his throat, balls deep in his ass. Sam is panting beneath him, cheeks flushed a deep red as he begs for Colby to fuck him already. It’s breathtaking.

“Tell me when, Sammy.”

Despite the vast differences in Colby’s personality, the sides merge too often. Sometimes, like when they’re out and about, and naughty urges hitting at the most scandalous times. Always in bed, though. He’s constantly aware of Sam, always listening, always watching. Ever since they began sleeping together six months prior, Colby has been as diligent as he’s been greedy. They developed safewords at the start of their experimental phase, a color system that warns when the foreplay became too much. 

Sam has used yellow a handful of times, and only in the beginning. Colby refuses to push him far enough for red.

When they reach their climaxes, the hand around Sam’s neck tightens. It startles him for a split second before his orgasm washes his panic out with pleasure. He can handle the tightness around his throat better each time. He wants to get to a place where yellow doesn’t even cross his mind.

Of course, he never feels pressured to keep quiet. He knows Colby will never make him do something he’s not comfortable with. He trusts his partner with everything in him, which is why Sam is always pushing himself to be more comfortable during Colby’s dominance. His boyfriend is always open to trying Sam’s kinks, so it’s the least he can do.

Afterwards, they’re out of breath and holding each other in a weak embrace. Colby runs his fingers through Sam’s hair while planting soft kisses across his face. He whispers his love over and over, as if Sam has ever doubted it.

Legs tangled, foreheads pressed together, breathing evened out, they fall asleep, safe and sound in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so, i don't know if i'll ever be able to write full on smut. nothing worthy of posting anyways, but this seemed like a pretty good start. again, please give me honest opinions!


End file.
